


you give me flight, flightless

by jayisokayy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak applies for a job with Flightless Productions. Little does he know his new boss, Dean Winchester, will give him a lot more than job experience for his resume.</p><p>“Tell me about yourself, why don’t you?” “About myself?” Castiel shrugged, “There’s really nothing special about me. I guess I’m pretty ordinary.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	you give me flight, flightless

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by the trailer for 50 Shades. But not really, it mainly just came to me because of the job interview. So yeah, enjoy.

“Did you meet your new boss yet?”

Twenty one year old Castiel Novak rolled his eyes at his younger sister, Anna. She had been so jealous when Cas had applied for this job after googling the business and finding out that the CEO, Castiel’s future boss if things went his way, was really hot. “Yes Anna, I met him.”

The young redhead shrieked loud enough to break Castiel’s eardrum, and he had to physically hold the phone away from his ear in order to continue hearing for the foreseeable future. “Is he as hot as I thought he would be? Is he all mysterious? Is he really uptight? I hate that in a guy. Did you get his number? Can I have his number? Please Castiel, please please please!”

Cas rolled his eyes again, though Anna couldn’t see him, and hushed the girl, “He was-“ Cas paused for a moment, playing with his fingers, “Different.” His mind flashed back to the meeting the two of them had shared earlier the same day.

_“Castiel Novak,” A tall man had repeated, walking into the room with Cas’ file. Castiel stood up and held out his hand._

_“Yes. That’s me. Hello.” He awkwardly stammered, and the other man smiled, looking up from the file for the first time at Castiel’s face._

_“Hi. I’m Dean Winchester, I’m the CEO of Flightless Enterprise.” He said, shaking Cas’ hand. Castiel blushed, Dean Winchester certainly was, as Anna had called him, a real hot tamale. Dean sat and motioned for Castiel to do the same. “So I was looking through your file last night and I have to say, Castiel,” Dean said, pouring himself a cup of coffee, “I’m real impressed by your work.” He took a sip before smiling up at Cas, “How rude of me. Would you like a cup?”_

_Castiel shook his head, “No, sir. I’ve had plenty of coffee today.” Dean laughed and remained silent, which Castiel took as his cue to respond to what Dean had previously said, “Oh! Well, thank you sir. I wouldn’t say that I’ve helped direct a lot of movies so far, and certainly none as big as Flightless produces, but I’ve worked on my fair share and I would say they’re decent.”_

_Dean laughed at that, “Decent? I oughta tell you, Castiel, out of all the clients I’ve seen today, your work is by far the most impressive. I think you’re perfect for the job.”_

“Different?” Anna asked with a laugh, breaking Cas out of his thoughts, “Well I would translate that to, hot damn, Mr. Novak, take me now!” Anna cried dramatically. Cas snorted and shushed her.

“Shut up!” He said defensively, now whispering into the phone so as to not wake his roommate, Gabriel, “He doesn’t even know I’m gay.” He could practically hear Anna’s eye roll, “And I intend to keep it that way, Anna!”

“I won’t say anything, Castiel. I’m just saying, he could be totally into you and you would never even know!”

Cas scoffed, “Into me, Anna? He’s probably not even gay.” He looked at the clock next to him, _had it really gotten that late?,_ and yawned. “Anna, go to sleep and please stop trying to pry into my sex life.”

“Or lack thereof.” Anna retorted, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow, Cas. Have fun on your date. Excuse me, job.” Cas rolled his eyes and hung up.

* * *

 

Castiel was asleep when the landline rang. He bolted out of bed and ran over to the nearest one, answering it with a tired, “Hello?”

“Castiel Novak?” A woman asked all too energetically. Cas rubbed his eyes and nodded before realizing the woman on the other line probably couldn’t see him. _God, he was such a nerd._

“Uh, yeah, sorry. Castiel Novak, that’s me. What’s up?” The woman on the other end laughed light-heartedly.

“Mr. Winchester hired you! Congratulations, you start Monday!” Castiel smiled at that.

“Thank you, that’s wonderful. I’ll see you then.” He said before hanging up.

If Castiel did a happy dance, well, at least no one was around to see it.

* * *

 

Cas was sitting in a cubical, filing papers Dean had left for him the day previous with a post-it note stuck on it that said, _‘Come bring them to me when you’re done xx Dean.’_ It probably didn’t mean anything, but that didn’t stop Castiel from taking a picture on it and sending it to Anna quickly. The day went by rather quickly, and before he knew it, he was in a cafeteria getting lunch from a Subway. He sat by himself with an avocado sub and a glass of lemonade. He took a small sip and nodded in appreciation when there was a chuckle from across the table.

“Do you usually nod to yourself when you eat Subway, Castiel?”

Cas looked up and saw none other than Dean Winchester sitting across from him. Cas rolled his eyes and chuckled softly, “No, not normally. Is there anything I can do for you, Mr. Winchester?” He asked, looking up from his sandwich for the first time in a half hour.

Dean shook his head, “Nothing in particular, Cas. And please, call me Dean. Mr. Winchester was my father, and I’ll be damned if I end up like him.” Cas laughed and Dean smiled over at him, “Tell me about yourself, why don’t you?”

“About myself?” Castiel shrugged and looked back down at his sandwich in thought before looking back up at Dean, “There’s really nothing special about me. I guess I’m pretty ordinary.”

* * *

 

Castiel knew he was weird, but people watching was one of his favorite things to do on nice spring days like today. He heard the park bench squeak beside him, but he didn’t bother to turn around. “Isn’t it interesting to think about all these different people’s lives?”  

Cas turned around and saw Dean sitting there. But instead of those suits he usually wore, he was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans. Castiel shrugged and went back to watching them. “I’d like to think they’re more interesting than me.”

Dean shrugged also and turned to Cas, “I don’t see how anyone could be more interesting than you.”


End file.
